Chico zorro
by Kirah69
Summary: Stiles ha sido mordido y cuando despierta hay orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza. Peter aparece en su habitación cuando comienza a entrar en pánico.


Una lamia, un vampiro y un troll. Esto no es el comienzo de un chiste, son las criaturas que Stiles ha tenido que perseguir y matar en el último mes. Y está har-to. ¡HARTO! Scott, querido Scott, el bueno de Scott, insiste en hablar con ellos y convencerlos de marcharse sin pelear, pero no se da cuenta de que irán a la próxima ciudad y seguirán matando allí. Stiles no puede vivir con eso sobre su conciencia así que tiene que encargarse de ellos. Él, el único humano de la manada (sin contar a Allison porque, bueno, ella es una cazadora y sabe artes marciales y todo eso), tiene que hacerse cargo de las criaturas con afiladas garras y colmillos. Así era inevitable que algo malo acabara pasando.

El mordisco en su pierna dolía como mil demonios, pero lo peor de todo es que estaba curándose ya a una velocidad que no era humana. Esperaba que hubiera sido su imaginación, pero no, el licántropo que lo había atacado era un alfa y ahora Stiles iba a convertirse en un hombre lobo. Habría preferido permanecer humano, pero al menos ahora será más fácil encargarse de las amenazas, ya no necesitará su bate de béisbol.

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles despertó y miró su pierna. Nop, ni una marca. Gruñó y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Scott y a los demás que ahora era un hombre lobo y además alfa? (Porque el alfa que lo había mordido no se había ido de rositas).

Finalmente, se levantó y entró al baño para prepararse para el día. Se miró con ojos aún entrecerrados en el espejo, sacó el cepillo y la pasta de dientes y ambos cayeron de sus manos cuando se miró una segunda vez al espejo.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡¿Pero qué-?!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, donde había dos orejas puntiagudas asomando entre su pelo de almohada, dos orejas naranjas con las puntas negras, algo más grandes que las de un lobo.

—Genial, genial, simplemente genial, no solo soy un hombre lo-que-sea sino que también parezco un dibujo animado japonés. Esto solo podía pasarme a mí.

Sip.

Regresó a su cuarto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, su corazón acelerado en su pecho, su respiración demasiado rápida y superficial. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico y no era capaz de detenerlo porque ¡tenía unas malditas orejas de animal en la cabeza!

—Deberías tranquilizarte antes de que te desmayes.

—¡Uwaaah!—Stiles literalmente dio un salto cuando escuchó la voz de Peter tras él.

El lobo estaba apoyado contra su ventana con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, vestido con unos vaqueros ajustados y su maldita chaqueta de punto sin nada debajo formando un escote en pico ilegalmente bajo. Tendrían que detenerlo por indecencia pública. ¿Quién lleva una chaqueta sin nada debajo?

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

—He oído tus latidos desbocados desde fuera, pensé que estabas siendo atacado.

—¿Estabas acechando alrededor de mi casa?

—Pasaba por aquí—mintió descaradamente.

—Ya. Sabes que espiar por la ventana de alguien es siniestro e ilegal, ¿verdad?—debería preocuparle más de lo que lo hacía.

—Deberías decirle eso a tu amigo Scotty. ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la cabeza?

—Se lo diré, gracias. Estoy bien, no estoy siendo atacado, puedes marcharte. ¿Qué estás haciendo? No- ¡Hn!

Retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared y no pudo detener a Peter cuando llevó una mano a su cabeza. Un agudo y vergonzoso sonido salió de sus labios cuando los dedos del lobo tocaron una de sus orejas. Eran sensibles, muy sensibles.

Sintió de repente algo en su trasero y sabía que no eran las manos de Peter porque podía ver ambas. Vio asomar junto a sus piernas una gran y esponjosa cola naranja con la punta blanca.

—Oh—Peter lo miró con una expresión de fascinación en su rostro que no había visto nunca en el mayor de los Hale—. Un zorro. Muy apropiado.

Llevó la mano que no estaba acariciando una de sus orejas a su trasero y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el suave pelaje de la cola.

—¡Nha! ¡No, Peter! ¡Para!—sabía que no resultaba muy convincente cuando sus palabras se entremezclaban con gemidos y ni siquiera estaba intentando apartar al lobo (aun si probablemente no lo hubiera conseguido de todos modos).

—Una cosita tan adorable—le susurró con su voz profunda.

Stiles sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica extendiéndose desde sus nuevas orejas y cola. Comenzó a restregarse sin darse cuenta contra el firme muslo del licántropo que se había deslizado entre sus piernas.

—¡Peter! ¡Nnh!—se aferró a sus hombros y se pegó a su cuerpo, sus caderas sacudiéndose sin control. Sintió sus calzoncillos húmedos y se puso rojo como un tomate, ocultando el rostro en el cuello del lobo, avergonzado—. Te odio.

Incluso él mismo pudo oír el latido delatador de su corazón.

—Mentiroso—respondió el lobo con una afilada sonrisa.


End file.
